


Who Would Ever Want to be Queen?

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys deserves a happy ending, Fire & Blood, Fix It, Gen, KL Still Burns in this One, Post 8.04, Title from Viva la Vida, Unexpected Pregnancy, especially after this character assassination, no Mad Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: After suffering a horrible loss, Daenerys receives news and dwells on the future.





	Who Would Ever Want to be Queen?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Viva la Vida. #DanyDeservedBetter #MissandeiDeservedBetter

The blood pulses through Dany, raging like a forest fire from her heart to her head. Her veins swell, ready to burst like rivers breaking the dams that hold them back. She has no army, not yet. What remains of her men, march south, with Jon...with Aegon.

She clutches her fists as she turns back to Grey Worm. His eyes are hidden by rainclouds, tears welling and falling freely from his face. “We will avenge her. They will burn. All of them will die screaming for this, I promise you.”

He purses his lips and nods, tears flying away from his face with the force. “When?”

“We wait. When the armies get here, though, we will be ready.”

She mounts Drogon, her last child, clutching onto his spikes to hold herself to the earth, to reality.

They fly. Across the land, across the sea, to Dragonstone. She flies through the sky and the clouds and the gentle snow, gentle like Missandei, and here, away from the people who looked to her for leadership, Dany lets herself weep. She allows herself this bit of sadness, the river of sorrow that flows beneath her burning rage.

Missandei did nothing wrong but follow Dany, but listen to her promises of a better world. But it was all for naught. This new world could not be better without the talented scribe, the gentle friend, the kind woman, the wise advisor who stood so calmly at Dany’s side…

Hours later, Drogon returns to their roost at Dragonstone, landing hard against the wisps of grass besides the sea. A gust pushes ominously from the east, bringing seagulls in and the scent of salt and spite.

Dany stalks up to the castle, past her few remaining guards and into the keep proper. The first throne of her ancestors stares at her, a black monstrosity, harsh and foreboding. She approaches it slowly, like a dream. This was her dream, so long ago…

 _But was it ever really mine_? Viserys spoke of a home he remembered, a fawning father and charming brother, the elder brother who wanted to change the world of Westeros. But that home was never one that Dany knew. She sits on the steps below the throne and closes her eyes, remembering the house in Braavos with the red door and the lemon tree, the scent of citrus filling her nostrils so deep and disturbing that she bends over and retches.

Dany blinks, startled from her vision from her stomach’s putrid stench of acid. She has not eaten in over a day, there was nothing to come out of her but bile, driven by a simple imagined scent. She stares at the mess before ripping her blood-red cloak off and tossing it over.

She has felt poorly for weeks now but Dany blamed the cold and the choppy Northern waves. Rising from the steps, she seeks out the forgotten maester’s chamber. The man there came after she arrived on Dragonstone, a hope and lifetime ago. She did not trust him, this ancient, twisted man, but she has to know…

He confirms what Dany suspects. She returns to the throne of Aegon the Conqueror and all the rest and walks into the chamber behind it. She passes the long table shaped like the continent Aegon hoped to rule, and Dany too.

Dany cradles her torso with both hands. She is three months a long, it cannot be more than that. This news offers a future, a bitter, lonely one, that she did not believe in again.

 _If I die, what becomes of my child_? Dany thinks, staring out beyond Dragonstone to the Narrow Sea. She rubs a circle across her womb, imaging a little boy… _or a little girl named Missandei._

 _Jon_ … Jon could be happy, with a child. He will never be happy with a crown. _But Westeros will want one on his head as much as they will want my head_.

Dany finds food in the kitchens, simple bread and butter, light for her stomach and her child. Her family. Jon already has a family, he made that clear to her. She may be his family by blood and love but there is something deeper with him and the Starks that she will never compare to.

She had a family, but Missandei is gone. Jorah is gone. Barristan Selmy, too. She thinks of them, what they had wanted. Peace and justice. But peace and justice got them killed. Missandei understood, like no one else has.

 _Dracarys_.

 _I promised many things to Westeros, freedom from tyrants and justice, but they do not want these promises._ Dany steels herself to leave the safety of the castle’s walls.

 _I promised her vengeance, and she wanted it_. Her stride is more determined now. The guards beyond the gates straighten as Dany passes. She turns to them. “Send a message to Meereen. I’m summoning the Second Sons to Westeros. It is time for them to join our fight.”

The guard nods and heads off, likely to command a messenger or the maester. Beyond the castle, she finds Drogon again.

“We have work to do.” She strokes the side of his face and he leans into her touch. “Vengeance. Justice. Fire and Blood. And then, we will find safety away from the rest of the world. Together, you and I.”

 _And the rest of our family_. Dany climbs on top of Drogon again. She will have armor commissioned for him, and for herself. They are the last of the dragons. _The only three who matter now_

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up at [tumblr](https://www.jonsainthenorth.tumblr.com) for more Game of Thrones rage.


End file.
